Protect me! My Prince -Sports Festival 15 Edition-
Basic rules of the event Let's get rid of the Nanpa guy who came! During outing with the boyfriends in dating area, let's get rid of the Nanpa guy who came!! Earn fight off points and aim for the top ranking!'' You'll get special rewards by collect fight off points. Even more....if you get a high ranking, you can receive the Limited Edition Boyfriend☆ 'Point ①' Win the fight off pt and aim for the top ranking! Get the event limited boyfriend in the top ranking which is based on fight off pt♡ You can also get luxurious rewards with the fight off pt! 'Point ②' Also meet with the limited boyfriends by exchanging the roses! To get the roses for exchange.....? *The MVP(Most Value Player) reward after fighting the intense Nanpa guy *The reward for encountering the intense Nampa guy *Furthermore, be sure to get 6 roses when you use Cheer in Jelly ! 'Event Tips' 'Event Tip ①' Fight off the insistent Nanpa buddies. Furthermore, connect the combo to UP attack! When you cannot defeat those Nanpa guy, send SOS to your comrade to help you! Combo will occur when your comrade attack within 10 minutes! Join the combo to UP your attack power! 'Event Tip ②' Fight many Nanpa guys to increase the meter! When the Nampa guy is defeated, the meter "appearance of intense Nanpa guy" will increase! Only the Nanpa guys that you encountered will increase the meter. When the meter is full, it's the appearance of the intense Nanpa guy time! When the meter is full, you can obtain gold roses from the intense Nanpa guy who will make his appearance within 10 minutes. 'Event Tip ③' Get the luxurious rewards from the ultra-intense Nanpa guy!! The ultra-intense Nanpa guy will appear on second half the the event. It's a chance to get the luxurious rewards depending on the number of fights. 'Event Tip ④' Let's gather LOVE recorder by fighting Nanpa guy! The LOVE recorder will drop when you fight off Nanpa guy! If you collect LOVE recorder until the end of the event...! ? 'Event Tip ⑤' Greatly UP your attack when aligning the boyfriends which weaken the Nanpa guy! With the type bonus, let's compete the power up super-intense Nampa guy with the Oshimen, aligned with the boyfriends who weaken the Nanpa guys. (Which means that the type bonus only appear when you aligned all same type of boyfriends in Oshimen which are opposed the the Nanpa guys' type) Additional Information * King type beats Prince type * Prince type beats Knight type * Knight type beats King type 'Event Tip ⑥' ''Let's further benefit in the event advantageously with Cheer in Jelly and Cheer Gummy! '' There are 12 ♡ pieces in Cheer in Jelly . What's more, you'll definitely get 6 golden roses with you use it. Cheer Gummy 1 piece/ half Cheer Gummy 2 pieces contains 6 ♡♪ Login Phrases Phrases during the fight off Meet the Nanpa Guys in the event Meet the boyfriends in the event Assisted boyfriends *With Assisted Boyfriends, the assist effect to Nanpa guy will be double! How to apply the power? ① Just by having with you, they will give the effect. ② The more Assisted Boyfriends stepped, they can multiple the assist effect♪ Category:Protect me! My Prince events Category:Events